


Sight of the Wolf (Might Change Because I Don't Know If It Will Actually Fit The Story)

by TheOnlyDragon24



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: MC has animalistic senses, Multi, Superheroes, Will add more as time goes on - Freeform, characters are in school, mc is blind, not in france
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyDragon24/pseuds/TheOnlyDragon24
Summary: The sightless dreamerWalking in the night calmlyFeeling so alone.Le rêveur aveugle...Alexis was born blind. Constantly babied and told that she couldn't do things by her family, she moved out as quick as possible, finding a new home when she was only sixteen.That was when a skeleton named Sans came into her life, she started gaining animal senses, and superhero stuff started. And all in the same twenty-four hours, thank you very much.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading a lot of Miraculous fics lately, and came up with this.
> 
> You're welcome for making you read this shitty content.

Alexis set down the last box. She had just started moving into her new dorm that day, and only had a few boxes to move in from her old house.

Sitting down on the newly placed box, she pulled out her phone to check the time.

"Hey Siri." She said, summoning up the program.

"Good afternoon." A feminine voice drifted out of the electronic device.

"What time is it?" Alexis said.

The program took a second, and then said "It is eight forty-five in the evening."

Alexis turned off the phone and placed it on a newly constructed side table. She needed to go to bed if she was to make it to the 'class-finding orientations' tomorrow.

Changing into her pajamas (her mom said that the knee-length nightgown was black and said "To the Moon and Back", but honestly, she wasn't to be trusted) and setting her glasses with her phone, Alexis flopped down onto her mattress, snuggling up in what she was told was a navy blue and sky blue comforter.

Quickly falling asleep, Alexis slipped into a dream. She was running through a forest, if the rough ground and the feeling of trees pressing close were anything to go by. The odd thing was, Alexis could feel four feet...paws? instead of two, and she could feel a tail waving behind her.

Alexis could feel the faint echoes of deer hooves pounding in the ground, and could hear the very wind blowing gently in the grass. She could acutely smell the tangy sap of the trees, the musk of a rabbit nearby, the sweet air...

And then, Alexis could _see_ the outlines of the trees around her, colored in waving lines that _had_ to be green. The scent of the rabbit formed into an outline that must be the color yellow.

Then, Alexis stopped. There, right in front of her, was a figure.

_A wolf..._ Alexis knew in her bones that this was a wolf.

All of a sudden, Alexis woke up. She couldn't feel the comforter on top of her, so she must have thrown it off in her sleep.

After asking Siri what time it was (it was five in the morning) and finding her comforter, Alexis decided to get some work done on her room. After all, the bed still needed to be constructed, and clothes needed to be hung up...so much work.

Alexis had also been notified that another student that was going to attend would be sharing the dorm. She had also been told that the other student was a guy, and one of those 'shady' monsters, by the clearly racist person that was in charge of reading out the rules to new students. So she also had to hype herself up to meet the dude, who was likely to either

a. ridicule her for her blindness

Or

b. baby her for her blindness.

Which was exactly why Alexis had moved out. Her parents always babied her, saying 'you need help' and 'we're only helping you', restricting Alexis from doing...well, practically anything.

So honestly, Alexis hoped for option a, because even if he teased her, Alexis had a sharp wit, and an even sharper tongue. Paired with her forever-calm mask, Alexis was one that you couldn't ever hope to beat in a battle of insults.

Getting to work on the room, Alexis constructed the cheap Ikea bed, pushing it to a corner and putting the mattress on it. Next, she got to work on the few outfits she had grabbed before moving out, leaving the rest for some other family member.

After setting everything up, Alexis went into the bathroom to freshen up with a quick shower. She felt gross.

After vigorously rubbing her shoulder-length hair dry and lazily pulling it up, Alexis pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and threw them on, wanting to seem presentable to her new dorm-mate.

Coming out of her room into the shared living room, Alexis was about to sit down and listen to music, when she felt subtle vibrations in the ground.

_What??_ Alexis was confused.

Just like in her dream, Alexis could _see_ the scent of the person. This one was a faint, pale blue, and was about to knock on the door.

Just as quickly as it came, it disappeared, and Alexis, without thinking, called out, "Come in!"

\---

Sans sighed as he looked down the hall. He was carrying a duffel bag of clothes in one hand.

When he enrolled in the school (per humans' laws), he wasn't expecting to have to _live_ at the school.

But of course, Papyrus was being looked after by Toriel and some of their other friends.

Walking down the hall, Sans wondered who his roomie would be. Would they be human or monster? Guy or gal? What would they look like? What classes were they going to be taking? Would they want to be friends, or would they not care?

He was about to knock on on the door to his dorm, when a feminine voice called out from inside, "Come in!"

_they must be a monster, if they could sense me like that. maybe a dog monster?_ Sans pushed open the door.

He was met by the sight of a human girl, who was standing in front of the couch looking at Sans. She was a few inches shorter than Sans, which was quite the feat with Sans standing at a tall five-foot-four. She had shoulder-length, flame-red hair, pulled up into a low ponytail. She was wearing a green t-shirt that said 'T-Rex Hates Pushups' with an image of a T-Rex on its snout, and blue jeans.

Most striking were her violet eyes, framed by round black glasses. They sparked and shimmered like they were alive, but they seemed almost dead.

"Hello. I'm Sans." Sans held out his hand for her to shake, secretly slipping a whoopie cushion onto his hand.

"Hello, Sans, _j_ _e suis_ Alexis!" She grasped his hand, rolling her eyes playfully at the resulting fart noise.

"Nice to meet ya, Alexis." Sans retracted his hand from her hearty grip.

"Likewise! So, are you my new _dortoir_?" Alexis asked politely.

Sans raised a bone-brow. "Your what?"

Alexis giggled a little. "Oh, pardon my French. Are you my dorm-mate?"

Sans nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"Well then, I'll let you get moved in. I'm going to go to the dining hall to get some breakfast. _À plus tard_!" She went out the door so fast it seemed like she took a shortcut.

"Huh." Sans blinked before entering his room.

After throwing his clothes bag in a corner, Sans shortcutted down to the dining hall just in time to see Alexis come walking down the stairs. She walked over to one of the tables with food on it, and reached for a bagel. Sans walked up behind her, and picked up a bottle of ketchup.

"Sans?" Alexis turned toward him, eyes darting all over his face.

"Yup."

"How did you unpack so fast? _Cela m'a pris toute la matinée_!" She said, taking a poppy-seed bagel.

"I only had a bag of clothes." Sans shrugged, popping open the cap to the ketchup. It was a cheap brand, but it would do for now.

They talked for a half hour, Sans throwing in some puns here and there, Alexis giggling, before an announcement came on the speakers.

' _ALL STUDENTS, PLEASE GO TO YOUR FIRST ORIENTATION CLASS._ '

"Welp, guess I better split. See ya!" And with that, Sans shortcutted away to the class.

\---

Confused by how Sans had just...disappeared so thoroughly, I navigated over to room 210, where Mr. Greene was waiting for me.

"Oh, hello, miss! Alexis, is it?" Alexis felt the faint rush of air as he leaned down slightly and held out his hand.

" _Oui_ , that would be me." Alexis shook his hand.

"I have been informed of your...condition. I promise to go easy on you, and-" She cut him off.

"No. Whatever you were going to say, no. I do not want different treatment simply because I cannot see." Alexis said coldly.

She could almost hear his face contorting in uncomfortableness. "Ah, of course, miss."

Alexis nodded, walking into the classroom.

Again, the scent-lines popped up, outlining the three other students in the room. Alexis blinked, and then they were gone.

Giving her head a slight shake, Alexis sat down at the closest desk and pulled out her useless books.

After a long talk about 'a bright future' and other shit, Alexis was told that she had, in fact, gotten into the Art classes that she had wanted, as well as a bunch of the Science classes that she had also wanted. Of course, Math, English, and History were also on her schedule, but she had asked to mostly have science and art.

After leaving the class, Alexis checked the time again (9:30), and went back to the dorm to start organizing her school things.

After dumping an unholy amount of pencils, pens, and other drawing materials into her backpack, downloading the school's audio textbooks for blind people like her, and checking her texts, Alexis flopped down onto the fluffy dorm couch, ear buds in and ready to listen to some music and maybe do some art. But, of course, something went wrong.

The dorm shook, and Alexis's phone fell out of her hands, clattering onto the floor.

_Fucking hell?_ Alexis thought as she picked up her phone. _The fuck was that?_

Just then, Alexis heard Sans come back in. "Hey, did you hear that?"

Alexis nodded, barely restraining herself from saying 'I'm blind, not deaf'. "Do you know what it was?"

"No. I'm gonna go check. Maybe I'll see what it is."

Waiting for Sans to get back with a possible explanation, Alexis pulled up the news, listening for anything that might be it.

' _...Reports of a large, golem-like creature..._ ' Alexis perked up at that bit. "Hey Sans! I think I found the cause!" She shouted back to him.

She heard him walk out to the couch. "Oh yeah?"

" _Oui_. I think it's this thing." Alexis tilted her phone over to where he was.

Those odd scent-lines popped up again, outlining Sans in the same pale blue. _Why is this happening? Does it have something to do with the dream?_

"Look. It also says something about two figures chasing after it. It says that one is red and the other's black." Sans leaned closer, the scent lines not going away.

Looking down at the phone, Alexis saw that it was faintly covered in purple scent, the same color as the scent on her arm. _Makes sense._

"I wonder who they are? Any guesses, Sans?" Alexis said, turning back to her roomie.

"Probably a couple of reckless teens wanting the adrenaline rush." Sans draped himself over the back of the couch.

"Maybe." Alexis turned off her phone and stood up. " _Je ne sais pas pour toi_ , Sans, but I want to witness this up close." The scent lines hadn't gone away yet, and she wanted to try to 'see' this interesting occurrence while she still could.

Sans seemed to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Alexis sauntered out the door, closing it behind her. " _Au revoir_!" She said.

The odd scent lines allowed for easy navigation of the halls. Alexis bumped into less people, _and_ she discovered that people left scent trails behind them; the longer they stood in one place, the more bold the scent color was. To Alexis, an artist, it was great! It was like...abstract art!

After getting outside, Alexis glanced around for clues. Remembering the two figures traveled on the rooftops from the news, she looked up. Immediately, she spotted a baby-pink trail and a toxic green one, side by side.

Dashing after them, Alexis soon found herself in front of a big stadium. Searching around, she saw the entrance, and promptly went through, not wanting to miss out on whatever was happening.

Inside, the pink and green scent-lines were all over the place. There was also a third scent, a very faint stony grey, barely noticeable.

Suddenly, there was a voice behind her. "Did you come in to watch the fight too?"

Jumping, Alexis whirled around. There was a girl (her scent was rusty orange-red), with a phone in hand. "Uh, yeah! Do you have any idea what's going on?"

The girl nodded excitedly. "They're superheroes! Fighting a villain!"

"Oh! _C'est super_!" Alexis decided to introduce herself. " _Je suis_ Alexis."

"I'm Alya." Alya sat down on one of the bleachers, patting the seat next to her. "Are you French?"

"Yeah. We should probably stop talking, otherwise we'll miss the fight!" Alexis sat down, leaning forward eagerly to pick out what was happening.

The pink trail was flying around in the air, making Alexis think that the person had either wings or some other flying device. The green one stayed mostly on the ground, jumping high sometimes. It was clear that these two were new, as they were fumbling a lot, the pink person a lot more than the green.

Then the pink one stopped, turning toward the two girls. She called out, "Hey! You two! You shouldn't be here, you might get hurt!" She sounded nervous.

Glancing over, Alya was holding up her phone, apparently recording. "Nah! We're good!"

The pink figure hesitated, before turning back to the grey-scent. Flying off, she left Alya and Alexis to watch.

Soon after, the two new heroes defeated the villain. Oddly, the scent grew smaller when he was defeated, and grew more potent.

"That was so cool!" Alya squealed beside her.

Alexis raised her eyebrows a bit. "Yeah, it was."

Alya gasped, and then clicked through something on her phone. "We should exchange numbers! That way, we can meet up to watch a fight together again."

Alexis stuttered for a second, before she pulled out her phone. "U-uh, sure! Um, he-here." She passed the device over, watching Alya tap the number into her phone.

"Text you later, girl! See ya!" Alya dashed out of the stadium, waving back to Alexis.

And unfortunately, that was when her 'scent-seeing' went away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know; shitty, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't edited in a bit; I didn't have much inspiration as of late.

Trying to retrace her steps through the streets, Alexis thought about what she had just witnessed. _Superheroes, eh? I wonder what they really look like._

Finally, she found the school, having to ask a few people for directions along the way. Alexis whipped out her phone to check the time (11:00), and then ran up the stairs to her dorm. There was still so much to do! So much to organize!

Taking a deep breath, Alexis paused for a second. _It's okay. I still have the rest of the day to that sort of stuff._

When she finally got back up to the room, she immediately bumped into Sans who was just on the other side of the door when she came in. Somehow, this activated the scent-lines. "Agh! _Pardon_!"

"Oh!" Sans blinked. "I was just about to go and get some food. How'd the fight go?"

Smiling, Alexis brushed herself off. "It was _encroyable_! You should come with next time!"

"Yeah, maybe. See ya later!" Sans walked away, leaving Alexis with an empty dorm to do whatever she wanted.

Liiiike figuring out how this scent-sight thing worked. Was there a way to turn it on and off on will? Was it random? How _exactly_ did it work? Why Alexis out of anyone else? And of course, simply: Why?

Mind exploding with thoughts, Alexis flopped down onto the couch, prepared to make a sketch of what she thought the superheroes looked like. But when she reached her hand into her bag to pull out her art stuff, Alexis's hand brushed against something else. Pulling it out, Alexis saw it was a hexagonal box, covered in a dull green-grey scent. _How'd this get here?_

Curious, Alexis opened the box to look for clues about how it got in and who it belonged to. She heard a whirring noise, and suddenly there was another voice. "Hello, Alexis."

Jumping, Alexis glanced around to try and identify any new scent signatures from the person speaking. Oddly, she couldn't find any. "Where are you?"

The voice came again, from right in front of Alexis's face. "Are you memeing, or are you for real? Cuz I can't tell."

Snapping her eyes to the spot, Alexis continued looking for a scent. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"Oh, how rude of me!" She could hear the whatever-it-was zip around. So it could fly? "I'm Ziggy! And I am your new kwami."

Still not knowing where Ziggy was, Alexis held out a hand. "Could you touch my hand for me? I don't know where you are and your scent isn't registering."

"Scent, huh? What are you, a blind half wolf?" Alexis felt a light touch as Ziggy sat in her hand.

"Well, yes, I am blind, but I'm not a half wolf. The scent just started showing up today, actually. Also, sorry for this." Alexis took her other hand and started tracing the figure of the 'kwami'.

Giggling, Ziggy shot out of her hand, saying. "What are you doing? That tickles!"

"I _was_ trying to cover you with scent so that I can see you, and it seems to work." Alexis reached out for him, but hesitated. "Is that alright?"

"Interesting!" Ziggy flew around Alexis's head. "But, it would be easier if I just, like, dove into a pile of your clothes or blankets. Unless some creep has been touching them, they should have the highest concentration of your scent - other than you of course."

Alexis blinked. "How are you so smart?"

"I'm literally thousands of years old."

"Ah." Alexis stood up, walking to her room to give them a bit more privacy in case Sans got back. In doing so, she knocked the box that Ziggy had appeared to come out of onto the floor. "Oh, and what is this box? Is it like the genie's lamp? Like, what's going on here?"

"Ah, you need those!" Ziggy zipped down and picked it up. "I'll explain once I am thoroughly scent-ified."

As soon as she opened her door, Ziggy flew in, setting the box on the bedside table and rolling in the blankets. And just as he had said, he came out completely purple. Alexis shut her door, and then grabbed the box and sat down on the bed. "Okay, explanations now." she said, turning to Ziggy.

"Yup. So, I am a kwami, right? Us kwamis are each tied to a miraculous. A miraculous is a magical jewel or piece of jewelry that allows someone to turn into a superhero."

Alexis interrupted him. "So like those other people today, who fought the big thing?"

"You catch on quick! Yes, they are miraculous users, and the person who created the 'big thing', who _was_ also called Stoneheart, is also a miraculous user. To be more specific, there was the ladybug user, who is currently going by the simple-yet-memorable name Ladybug, there's the black cat user, who has dubbed himself Cat Noir, and the butterfly user, who goes by Hawkmoth and is using the miraculous for negative reasons."

"So wait, I got a miraculous?" Alexis asked.

Ziggy did a loop-di-loop before saying, "Yes! Come to think of it, I think you've reacted the most calmly to a miraculous out of anyone I've ever heard of! Especially my wielders; they're usually _exceptionally_ stubborn and just rush in without thought."

"What sort of miraculous did I get?" Alexis reached into the box, trying to figure out what it was.

"The goat miraculous!" _Explains the stubbornness of his previous owners,_ Alexis reasoned. "The goat miraculous are hair clips, shaped like a ram's horns."

"That...definitely makes sense." If Alexis wore them all the time in her hair, it would draw attention to her, and she would most likely be outed as a hero. Say... "Hey Ziggy?"

"Yes, Alexis? What's your question?" Ziggy settled himself on her shoulder.

"Is it possible to wear a miraculous in a spot where it wasn't intended? Such as, say, a ring on a chain around your neck? Or a bracelet on your ankle?" Alexis said, smiling coyly.

Ziggy stuttered for a second. "I...well...I'm not sure? It's never been done before!"

Alexis shrugged. "Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

"True! But I feel like you should know more about the powers I can give you before you actually go transforming." Ziggy said from her shoulder.

"Go on then!" Alexis smiled.

"You have a few special abilities, but I'm only going to tell you the basic one because kwamis aren't supposed to reveal new powers until their owners are 'ready'. Just know, I think you would be totally capable with them, as you're, like, the calmest holder I've _ever_ had, I just don't want to information dump on you." Ziggy said.

Alexis nodded wisely. "That makes sense."

"Anyway, enough of that. Your first power is 'Blockade'. You can create nets and shields, which are virtually indestructible. Note that you only have fifteen of these items, so be aware. To activate it, literally just say 'Blockade'."

Nodding, Alexis said, "Okay. Any other superhero-y stuff I need to know?"

"Firstly, there is a matter of privacy. Don't tell _anyone_ who you really are, and if you figure out anyone else's identity, which you likely will due to your smarts and your scent-seeing, don't tell them you know. It could place stress on them, causing them to do worse as a hero. Secondly, there is a transformation phrase. Whenever you want to hero it up, just make sure you're wearing the miraculous, and say 'Horns up'. De-transformation is 'Horns down'."

"Well then! If that's everything I need to know for now, then maybe we could test out my idea?" Alexis did a sort of shimmy thing.

"If you'd like! Also, I am going to stay in your hair. It's soft and plushy up here," Ziggy said, snuggling into the hair on the top of her head.

Alexis thought about where she could put the clips. They weren't going into her hair, so she needed to put them somewhere else. What if...she put them on a belt? then, they would look stylish _and_ natural. Alternatively, she could put them on the collar of a leather jacket she had. But for now, the belt seemed like the best option. Leaving the box on her bed, Alexis strode over to the closet, rooting through for a few second until she pulled out a nice belt. It had strips of material woven together to make a cool texture, and was one of her favorites.

After pulling on the belt and sitting down, Alexis finally took the clips out of the box. She felt a faint buzz for a second, and they seemed to shift a little. Running her fingers along the edges, Alexis covered them in scent. They were, in fact, shaped like ram horns, but they looked more like seashells. Of course, it could be a disguise, as having a miraculous out in plain sight was too obvious.

Positioning them on her belt in a fashionable way, Alexis tapped Ziggy. "What do you think?"

There was a pause as the little kwami took it in, and then he said, "Wow. I don't think I've ever had a user that's this creative. Usually, the creative ones get the ladybug, butterfly, or peacock miraculous! You are truly something special."

"Aww! Thanks, Ziggy!" she said, holding her hands to her heart. "Now, you ready to go? I want to try out hero-ing."

Ziggy shrugged. "Sure! Just know, you'll have to feed me when we get back. You'll be draining my energy via the miraculous, so just be warned."

"I can do that!" Alexis stood in the center of the room. "Ziggy, horns up!"

Ziggy got sucked into the clips on her belt, and she felt a buzz go through her as the transformation happened. When it was over, Alexis looked down. Her purple scent was quickly covering the suit, making details more visible. She could feel the mask covering her face, and traced over the edges. It was a simple round mask, but with the corners curving up her forehead, simulating horns. Passing her hands over her hair, Alexis felt a headpiece with horns and ears, and her hair was shortened and pulled into a ponytail like a goat's tail. Feeling the suit, there was a belt with the miraculous, and the skintight material covered all of her body up to her neck. There was a cord tied around Alexis's neck, with what felt like a cowbell on one end. _Must be my weapon._

Opening her window, Alexis prepared herself to jump. The pink and green lines from earlier were still faintly there, and she could see the plethora of other scents down below in the streets. Taking a deep breath, she threw the cowbell. Hearing the faint clatter of it latching onto something...

She fell.

\---

Walking down the stairs, Sans pulled out his phone. It was the perfect time to go outside, so he was taking the opportunity. He had grabbed some grub on the way out to snack on while he chilled, and he had a nice playlist set up to listen to.

There was a little nook that Sans had scouted out before coming here. It had a bench and a little table, and there was lots of foliage and trees nearby, so it was well hidden from people who didn't like to get dirty.

Reaching into his bag to pull out his phone, Sans's phalanges brushed against something else. _I don't remember putting anything other than my phone and a book._

Pulling it out, Sans saw that it was a hexagonal black box with a red design on the top. _W_ _hat is this?_ Sans flipped it open, hoping for maybe an address for returning it to, but was instead greeted by a ball of violet light. Quickly summoning his magic, Sans watched the ball, prepared to strike.

"Hello, S-" As soon as the miniature purple tiger appeared out of the ball, Sans took a swing at it with the bone he had in hand. Easily dodging, it settled in front of him. "Ooh, I got a feisty tiger this time!"

"What are you? What do you mean?" Sans narrowed his eye sockets, turning them pitch-black.

The little bug-tiger thing giggled. Sans could sense the magic in it and in the thing in the box. "I am Roaar, a kwami! And I, my friend-o, am going to make you a hero!"

"The fuck is a kwami? Why do you have magic? What is happening?" Sans gripped his bone tighter, just in case.

'Roaar' sighed. "I _would_ explain, but you keep interrupting me."

Sans let his eye-lights return, and de-summoned his bone weapon. "Explain, then."

"Like I said, I am a kwami. In the box, there is a miraculous." Sure enough, there was a panjas bracelet in the box. "When the miraculous is activated, you will be turned into a hero."

Sans nodded, pulling out the jewelry. He felt a faint magical signature on it. "Okay, so do I just, like, put it on?"

"Well, yes," Roaar said, doing a loop-the-loop. "But there's also activation words. To activate, just say 'Stripes on'. But not yet! I still have to tell you about your special power."

"Uh, I already have magic. Do I really need powers?" Sans said skeptically.

"Your magic will combine with mine when you transform, giving you more specialized powers, but still different from your current magic. Your special power is 'Camouflage'. It allows you to blend in with your surroundings visually, but people can still hear and smell you." Roaar said.

"Okay. I'm ready, then, I guess." When Sans slipped on the bracelet, it changed into a fingerless glove, with five small dark blue gems creating a paw shape on the back of his hand. "Huh. So, I just say the words?"

"Yup!" The little magenta kwami drifted next to his hand.

Standing up, Sans quickly hid his bag in a clump of plants nearby, tucking the box into his bag. "Roaar, stripes on."

The kwami zipped straight into the glove, turning it back into the panjas bracelet he had taken out of the box, except the purple details had turned blue, and the gold chains turned silver. In a flash of light, a suit covered Sans's whole body, complete with a mask, a mouth covering, and a hood. The material was blue, and had black stripes on the sides. Sans's lower legs and arms were completely black, and there was a paler blue patch on his chest. The hood was adorned with whiskers on the sides, and also had stripes. Sans pulled up the hood, and pulled the breathable (not like he needed to breathe) mouth covering over his ever-present grin.

Sans found that he could still use shortcuts (albeit less of them before he got tired), and that there was a whip strapped to his side. _Must be my weapon._

Just then, a black-and-white figure zipped by, jumping across the roofs. _Is that_ another _hero? How many are there?_ Quickly choosing to follow them, Sans pulled out his weapon and latched onto something on the side of the roof. Tugging on the whip allowed Sans to spring up to the roof, and he spotted the black and white figure moving away from him, jumping across the rooftops. Even though it seemed they could jump farther than normal, they still used a rope-like thing sometimes.

Sans went after them, catching up by cutting corners. _They're fast!_ He thought as he crossed a gap. But, he was getting closer. Soon, he was only a building or two behind them, so he called out, "Hey! You! Stop!"

They actually did stop, turning their head to the side to look at Sans. "Hello. I was wondering when you would catch up." they said, looping their rope-thing around their neck. Sans saw that it had a cowbell on the end, so it gave them a goat-ish look.

"Who are you? Are you _another_ hero?" Sans stopped beside them, putting his whip back to his hip.

They bowed. "Yes. Chèvre Aveugle, at your service."

Finally getting a good look at her, Sans saw that she had a full body suit, just like him, but without the hood or mouth cover. It was mostly white, but with black shoulder patches that connected on her back and created a thick line running down her back, tapering to a point on her lower back. Her feet were completely black, forming points upward on the out side of her leg. She had a black belt running around her waist, adorned with ram's horns pins on the front in place of a buckle. Her fingers turned black at the second joint, also coming to points on the back side of her hand. Her mask was white on the bottom half, and black on the top half, framing flaming purple eyes. She also had a headpiece featuring hard brown ram horns and floppy white ears, capped with black. She had short white hair with strips of black, which was pulled back into a ponytail that looked like a goat's tail. Everything about her screamed 'goat'.

"Guessing you're a goat?" Sans waved his hand at her costume.

Chèvre Aveugle rolled her eyes. "Obviously. What are you?"

"Tiger, except blue." Sans said.

"Huh." She raised an eyebrow. "You got a name? And don't say your real name, obviously."

"Uh..." Sans thought for a second. _Claw? Stripe? Tiger? ...Blue Bengal?_ "Blue Bengal."

She nodded. "I was just getting used to my powers. You wanna come with?"

"Sure, Chèvre." Sans pulled his whip to his side again.

Pulling her bell from around her neck, Chèvre Aveugle stared at him. "Use my full name, please." And with that, she flew off.


End file.
